


The Sun will Shine on Us Again

by Oracle (Oracles_Grotto)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Fix-It, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 00:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18712489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oracles_Grotto/pseuds/Oracle
Summary: In the final moments of Loki's life a spell was created so powerful even Thanos couldn't undo it. Though the snap did happen and half the universe parished, leaving Thor feeling as though he were unworthy of life itself, one thing could bring Thor out of his depression and help him build a new life on Earth with his remaining people.





	The Sun will Shine on Us Again

Thor stared dispassionately as Thanos's head rolled across the floor. He could feel the other Avengers staring at him in disbelief, but felt nothing; he was numb inside. The burning hatred, the need for revenge, the anguish from knowing that he failed everyone he loved melted away, leaving a gaping hole where emotions had once been, and in their place was a complete lack of anything.

Behind him, the others were chattering, but Thor couldn't concentrate enough to make out the words. He stared straight ahead, Stormbreaker gouging out a groove in the dirt where he dragged it. There was nothing left for him. His people decimated and in mourning didn't need a broken king who couldn't protect them. The nine realms - eight realms - would be better off if he hid himself away somewhere and didn't see anyone, didn't talk to anyone and didn't try to save anyone. It would be the price he paid for his failure, and he deserved it. 

The others were still inside the hut discussing what would happen next, how they would get the stones to undo Thanos's damage. Thor didn't care. He glanced up at the sky and frowned, then squinted and frowned again. Lightnight streaked across the sky in all directions, and a large cloud was forming. It looked so similar to the darkness that Hela had come from, that Thor raised his axe and prepared for another fight, though debated with himself if he should just let the latest threat have him and be done with it. 

Stormbreaker lowered to the ground as Thor came to his decision but instead of a new foe, some unstoppable evil they would have to fight, the cloud grew and rumbled and then a figure tumbled from the centre to land hard on the ground at Thor's feet. 

"Bloody HELL!" Loki groaned as he panted for breath. He'd only fallen about 20 feet; in the grand scheme of things it wasn't a long distance for a god, but Thor had no idea what his journey had been to get there. Or how he was even there. Maybe madness had finally taken him. "That was not pleasant. I don't want to do it again." The trickster looked up and grinned. "Hello, Brother, miss me?"

"Loki?" It was too unbelievable, so Thor just stared until Loki reached out a hand, and before Thor knew it, his Brother was up and in his arms, held in the tightest embrace Thor could manage. "How... it isn't possible." The words were choked out, and Thor pulled his Brother just a bit closer and buried his face in Loki's neck. "You smell awful."

Loki laughed. "What a horrible thing to say to your Brother who just crossed time and space to get to you." Loki sighed and wrapped his arms around Thor, pulling him in and holding on.

"Uh... guys?" The two pulled away and glanced to their left where the Avengers were standing, staring at them and looking at Loki with disbelief. Rogers moved forward looking from Loki then to Thor. "I thought Thanos killed him." 

Loki shrugged. "The report of my death was an exaggeration," Loki quoted Mark Twain making Romanov smirk. "Right so, do you have a ship or are we stranded on this barren rock? Because while I'm very good at teleporting, I'm not THAT good."

"So if you're back, does that mean everyone's back?" Rocket asked as they walked into the ship and took their seats. Rogers and Nebula took the helm and the others strapped in behind them, but all eyes turned to Loki at Rocket's question.

Desperately Thor wanted Loki to say yes. If Loki was back, if everyone was back, that meant he wasn't a complete failure. Maybe the Avengers had done something right, and the evil Thanos caused was undone, maybe all the people he'd murdered were back, and Asgard would be okay. Loki looked up at Thor and swallowed, the look in his eyes told Thor all he needed to know, and he glanced away his hands curling into fists. "No," Loki whispered after a moment of staring at his Brother. "No, I'm sorry, but what Thanos did still happened."

"So then how are you here?" Romanov asked.

Loki didn't answer, instead, turning to Thor and placing a hand on his Brother's arm. "Brother," he whispered. "I told you the sun would shine on us again. We have a chance to make things good for our people. On Midgard, on another planet, it doesn't matter because we'll be together and safe."

"No," Thor whispered. "I've failed them. I've failed you, our family, the universe. I've failed." He couldn't look at Loki.

Nothing more was said on the ride back to Earth, then to where the Asgardians were rebuilding their lives on an island off the coast of Norway. New Asgard, the sign read as they walked into town along the edge of a bay. Still, Thor didn't speak, and Loki didn't try to make him. Asgardians were building houses and repairing others; they were fishing off the pier and tending to the boats in the harbour. Their people were busy trying to get their lives back in order but stopped to watch as the two brothers approached. 

"Thor?" Valkyrie asked, but Thor didn't answer. He kept walking, but Loki stopped to put a hand on her shoulder before turning to catch up. 

The house was modest compared to their palace on Asgard, but Loki said nothing as Thor walked in, grabbed a beer from the fridge and downed the contents in one swallow before grabbing another. "So you're going to be like Valkyrie now? Drowning your sorrows in bad alcohol?" Loki asked as Thor took the lid off another bottle. 

It seemed like a great idea and Thor finished his second bottle before grabbing a third and shutting the fridge. "Seemed to work out well for her," Thor answered taking the cap off the bottle. 

"Expect that it didn't," Loki answered then snatched the bottle from Thor's hand. "Give me that. Sit down. What's going on with you?"

Thor glared and lightning acred across his body as thunder rumbled in the distance. "There's nothing wrong with a few drinks to take the edge off," Thor answered and tried to snatch the bottle back. "How are you here anyway?"

Loki sat on the ottoman at Thor's feet and leaned forward, making sure to keep the beer bottle well out of his Brother's reach. "I knew Thanos was coming. How could I not? He told me if I failed him there would be nowhere to hide and I knew that, the only thing I could do was try to keep the stones away from him." Loki took a swallow of the beer and grimaced.

"And?"

It was a hard topic, Thor could tell Loki was struggling, but he had to know what was going on, so he pressed until Loki sighed, got up and started to pace. "So when I was being Father I took measures to ensure the stones were safe and well hidden. The Tesseract was on Asgard in the vault that only we knew how to get to, the Either was on Knowhere with the Collector who would never give up one of his prizes without a fight, the mind stone was in your friend Vision, and the Time Stone was with that wizard." Loki shrugged. 

"Admittedly two stones on Earth wasn't the best plan, but what could I do. I left it alone. Only when our planet was going to explode, I had to take the stone with me. I couldn't very well leave the Tesseract floating through space." Thor frowned at the logic coming from such an illogical being. "I didn't think he'd find us so fast, Thor, you have to believe me. I didn't mean for our people to suffer even more than they had. Please," Loki begged and sat back down. 

Their entire lives were built on Loki doing something and Thor forgiving him. Even now, Thor wanted to forgive him, but it was all too much. Too much, too soon and he couldn't pull together enough emotion to actually care. He sighed and leaned back in the chair. "How are you here, Loki?" He asked again, annoyance colouring his voice. 

It was silent at first as the two brothers looked at one another, but then Loki sighed and shrugged glancing away. "I did a spell when he was killing me. I had my hand on the stones, and I pulled the power from them. He was too busy gloating to notice the power drain." Loki finished the rest of the bad beer and tossed the bottle to an end table before sliding onto Thor's lap. "Thor," he whispered pressing their foreheads together. "I came back from the dead for you."

"You weren't dead," Thor denied. His arms slid up Loki's thighs to his hips and gripped before pulling him in closer. "It was obviously another trick."

"No," Loki shook his head. "No, I was dead this time. It was fortunate I had enough time to finish the spell, but he did snap my neck, and I did go to Valhalla." He pressed in closer, nuzzling along Thor's unshaven jaw before nestling his face in the crook of his Brother's neck. "My spell was set to bring me back only if you killed Thanos. But he was, and I'm here." Loki lifted his head and tilted Thor's chin up. "Don't become like her, Thor, you're better than that." 

It wasn't true. Thor wasn't better than anyone; he wasn't good enough to be the god of thunder, wasn't good enough to be an Avenger, wasn't good enough to be a king. He'd failed everyone, and there was nothing left except for Loki. But Loki was there, alive, safe, and warm in Thor's arms. Suddenly a surge of emotion swept through him, and Thor tightened his hold, pulling Loki in closer and devouring his mouth with his own. Loki moaned, and Thor chased the sound with his tongue, licking into his Brother's mouth and pulling out every taste he could find. Admittedly it was pretty disgusting, and Thor pulled back with a wrinkled nose. "You really do smell, Brother, and your mouth tastes as though someone's died."

Loki laughed as he slid off his Brother's lap. "Someone did die, Brother. I died. You can't expect me to be all roses and mint just after coming back from the dead. I'm assuming there's a bath in this place?"

Not a bath, but a shower and it was large with an unlimited supply of hot water. Thor stood and pulled Loki after him to the bathroom where he quickly stripped them both down before turning the water on and pushing Loki in. Warm, wet, naked skin met his hands and Thor groaned as he relearned every inch of Loki's body. "You feel good, Brother," Thor said, voice strained, and for the first time in months, he felt something. 

Instead of replying, Loki slid to his knees and took Thor's hardening cock in his mouth, sucking it down until it slid into his throat, and then he swallowed again. Thor groaned and fisted his hands through Loki's hair, holding hard but not pushing. His Brother had always had the perfect mouth and being back inside; it was like descending into Valhalla. "Loki please," Thor moaned only receiving a moan in reply. He groaned again, the vibration of Loki's tongue working him to a fast end, and before he was ready, hot jets of cum were shooting down his brother's throat. 

Loki swallowed every last drop, then licked up before Loki stood and turned for the soap. Thor wrapped his arms around his Brother and held on, pressing his face into Loki's neck and sobbed. Loki turned and pulled Thor in close, letting the hot water keep them warm as he gave comfort. "Shh. Brother, I promise we'll get through this. You are not alone."

"I have failed everyone I have ever loved." 

"You've failed no one," Loki replied and when Thor opened his mouth to reply Loki kissed him again. "No," he snapped. "No. You have failed no one. Mother died because of Malekith. Father died of old age, as much as you want to blame me for it, I promise you his death had nothing to do with me. Asgard's destruction was the only way to stop our sister, and again that wasn't on either of us. And Thanos…" Loki stopped and turned to grab the shampoo and lather his hair. "Thanos was insane, and sometimes people lose."

"Half the universe, Loki."

"I know what was at stake," Loki snapped glaring. He tilted his head back to the spray and let the suds wash everything away. "It still wasn't entirely on you. You might be the most powerful among your friends, but you're not infallible." With the suds gone, Loki wiped his eyes and looked up at his Brother. "But we'll move on. We'll get our people settled. We'll help Midgard since I know you love it so much, and through it all, we'll try to figure out a way to undo what Thanos has done."

Loki got out, wrapping a large towel around himself and grabbed the toothpaste and a spare brush he found in a drawer. After a quick cleaning, he rinsed and turned to Thor who was still in the shower watching him. "Your people need you, as does the rest of the world. We'll figure it out, but for now, let's go to bed." He turned the water off and wrapped a towel around Thor before tugging him through the house to his bedroom. How Loki knew which one was his, Thor didn't know, but he didn't ask. 

Seeing Loki standing in a beam of sunlight, naked with his damp hair curled around his face made something snap, and Thor rushed forward pulling Loki into his arms again and kissing him with a passion rarely seen. This time, instead of the sour taste of death with an aftertaste of disgusting beer, he only tasted fresh mint and groaned to get more of it. "Loki," he moaned wanting his brother in every way. It had been so long since they'd been together. One night on the Ark was hardly enough to satisfy years of being apart, and Thor found he couldn't get enough. He pushed his brother to the bed and climbed on, licking at a nipple, then another before closing his mouth over it and sucking vigorously. Loki tasted like soap but was whole and alive and in Thor's bed where he belonged.

Thor made his way down, tracing each rib with his tongue before nipping just under Loki's navel earning a giggle in reply. "Did you just giggle?" Thor asked, knowing the answer. Loki always giggled when he did that.

"I do not giggle, Thor. I'm not a 13-year-old girl."

Thor smirked and did it again just to hear the giggle before moving lower. He lapped at Loki's erection, sucking on the head before taking it into his mouth while his fingers sought the puckered entrance behind. He swallowed at the same time he pushed in two slick fingers and crooked; Loki nearly shot off the bed. Thor was also reasonably sure everyone in all of New Asgard could hear him groaning and demanding Thor to do that again, which he readily did.

"Fu-Fuck!" Loki moaned. "Thor! THOR!" Loki writhed as Thor tortured him in the best of ways and Thor revelled in it. He soaked up every moan, every twitch every shout Loki gave him and savoured them all. "Please," his Brother whimpered, and Thor pulled off, sliding the fingers out slowly only to push them forward again just as slowly and brush over his prostate. 

"You're beautiful in your response to me," Thor whispered against Loki's hip. He pressed kisses to the bones, worshipping before sliding back up to kiss Loki's lips. "I've missed this, Brother. I've missed having you with me with no other responsibilities bothering us. I've missed being able to be with you." 

Loki sat up and pulled Thor to him gently, hands cupping Thor's face. "I think I prefer the patch to the fake eye, but somehow the brown and blue suit you." He leaned forward and kissed Thor soft and gentle. "We will be okay, Thor," he whispered. "Our people will be okay. And YOU will be okay." 

"I failed them," Thor whispered, his voice choking up slightly. "I'm supposed to be the strongest. I'm supposed to be the wisest, and I failed them."

"No," Loki denied. He turned Thor over, so the Thunderer was on his back and spread out against the sheets before he settled over his Brother's hips. Loki's ass rested nicely against his Brother's cock, and he rocked gently, smiling at the groan it pulled from Thor's Throat. "You failed no one, Brother. We're not perfect. We may be gods, but we're not perfect, not even you."

"Loki-"

"No!" Loki snapped lifting himself up and sliding back down to take Thor into his body. They both groaned, and Loki shook with how perfect it was. "I've missed this," he whispered. "I love you."

Thor's eyes turned white and outside stormclouds rolled in as Thor surged up to pull Loki against him and roll over. The thrusts started soft and short, but the storm was building, and Thor's movements were matching the violence that was wreaking havoc against the outside of the building. He thrust and pushed and jerked hard, pushing Loki up the bed until he had to arch his back and press his hands to the headboard to avoid being slammed into it. 

Strong thighs wrapped around muscled hips as Thor and Loki moved as one. "Thor!" Loki cried out shaking from the force of the thrusts. He jerked and moaned and clenched his thighs tighter to keep Thor in place. The thrusting increased until Thor couldn't get any deeper and he held still before grinding against Loki's prostate. "Ah AH!" 

Since the day Odin brought Loki home and placed him next to Thor they had been inseparable. Their brotherhood turned into a friendship and eventually turned into a different kind of love that allowed Thor to experience the joys of Loki's pleasure while taking his own. But it had been years since Thor had been inside Loki's body and he savoured every second of it. Gently he slid out until just the tip was inside before he thrust back in making Loki groan. The channel was hot and slick and so very tight that Thor knew he wasn't going to last. "Loki," he moaned and thrust in again. "I can't- you're too-"

"Come in me," Loki whispered tightening his body around Thor's cock, and that was all it took. Thor thrust in once more and held still as he came deep into Loki's body.

Loki groaned and fisted his cock until he was following Thor over the edge, painting both their stomachs with cum. Thor collapsed on him then rolled off, but Loki went with him and settled on Thor's chest. "Will things be alright?" Thor asked in a weak voice.

"Yes. Already your friends are trying to figure out a way to undo it. But I'll help. We'll figure it out, Thor," Loki whispered and kissed his chest. "It'll take time, but we'll figure it out. In the meantime, we'll rule our people, and Asgard will prosper here on Midgard." 

Thor's arms tightened around his brother, and for the first time in months, he felt like things might work out. He still felt like a failure but had no doubt Loki would keep him from spiralling out of control. Loki wouldn't leave, and his people needed him. For now, that would be enough.


End file.
